Une nuit très attendue
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Sirius et Rémus attendent leur premier enfant. Après la naissance, ils souhaitent passer une nuit sans complexe et sans pudeur. OS cadeau pour Lia Sail. Possibilité de twoshot si vous voulez.
1. Chapter 1

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling excepté mon imagination, les persos inventés, les couples enfin bref, chacun pour soi.

Je dédies cet OS à Lia Sail dont je corrige l'une des fics. Etant une fan du couple Sirius/ Rémus, je me suis dit que ça me changerait de faire un OS et de changer de couple HP.

Bonne lecture.

**Une nuit très attendue **

- Chéri ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Lève-toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Hôpital. Vite !

- Je prends la valise.

- Vite, Sirius. Je sens qu'il va sortir tout seul.

- Ou elle !

- Oui, chéri ou elle. Je passe en premier.

- Je te suis.

Rémus entra dans la cheminée et jeta de la poudre de Cheminette en s'écriant Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Sirius le suivit et réitéra le geste. Quand Sirius arriva de l'autre côté, un médecin et une infirmière s'occupaient déjà de son mari.

- Préparez la salle pour un accouchement magique. Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui, Monsieur, dit le médecin à l'attention de Sirius.

- Mais, tenta Sirius.

- Vous voulez perdre votre mari et le bébé ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Alors attendez ici. Une infirmière vous tiendra au courant.

Sirius, ne voulant pas s'asseoir, commença à faire les cent pas. Moins d'une heure d'attente plus tard alors que le sol menaçait de céder sous les pieds de Sirius, une infirmière vint lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Sa fille était née. Sa fille, celle de Rémus et de lui, le fruit de leur amour. Certes, la grossesse avait été très surveillée parce que dangereuse même si les grossesses masculines commençaient à se démocratiser.

Le premier à rendre visite à la nouvelle famille furent Drago et Harry. Puisqu'Harry allait être le parrain, ce fut le premier prévenu. Et comme Drago avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital, ils firent d'une pierre deux coups. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Drago, cet être si irréprochable avait bien besoin de consulter un médecin ? Eh bien juste parce qu'il y a un peu plus de cinq mois, notre Harry l'a mis enceint. Ils avaient profité de l'engouement de Sirius et Rémus pour fonder eux aussi leur tribu. Drago resplendissait, son ventre avait pris un joli arrondi, magnifique aux yeux d'Harry.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent, Sirius prit à part Harry.

- J'aurai un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, c'est que j'aimerais passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Rémus sans être interrompu par les pleurs de la petite si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- En gros, tu veux que je te garde ta fille pour que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air.

- T'as tout compris. Alors tu acceptes ?

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pris ?

- Harry, comment oses-tu parler de cette façon ? Tes parents ne seraient pas très fiers.

- Mes parents sont morts, Sirius et leur assassin aussi. Je doute aussi qu'ils soient particulièrement fiers de me voir avec un Malefoy. Quant à mon langage, demande plutôt à Drago, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Et oses me contredire quant à tes intentions.

- Oui, je compte lui faire l'amour mais en même temps, il s'agit de mon mari, j'ai donc légalement le droit de lui faire tout ce que je veux. Et oui, je suis en manque, ça fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas touché à son magnifique postérieur et que je me contente de lui faire des fellations avant de me finir moi-même.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de positions pour le faire ?

- C'est vachement indiscret comme question, Harry.

- Je me renseigne parce que ça risque de m'arriver, bien que j'en doute beaucoup, Drago est in-sa-tia-ble. C'est devenu pire depuis qu'il est enceint, les hormones à ce qu'il paraît.

- C'est pas tellement les positions qui gênaient mais il avait mal à cause du bébé qui bougeait et il était assez crevé. Le moindre effort le rendait malade et à bout de souffle. Je n'allais pas l'achever ?

- Non, c'aurait été méchant. Ok, ça marche à condition que tu fasses pareil pour moi. Ce sera un prêté pour un rendu.

- Ok, ça marche, merci Harry, dit-il en se faufilant dans la chambre. A plus tard.

Drago sortit de la chambre et se rua sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

- Tu crois que notre bébé sera aussi beau que le leur ?

- Bien plus, tu es tellement beau qu'il sera forcément encore plus beau.

- Tu voudrais pas savoir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

- On va aller voir le médecin et si tu veux toujours le savoir, tu lui demanderas.

Une semaine plus tard, Sirius ramena Rémus et la petite Angèle à la maison. Les médecins avaient préféré garder le père porteur et l'enfant pour vérifier leur état de santé, leur apprendre à nourrir l'enfant, à le changer et à détecter le moindre problème, les pères ayant moins l'instinct maternel que les femmes.

La maison était prête depuis déjà quelques semaines pour l'arrivée du bébé. Il n'y manquait que la peinture dont Sirius s'était occupé durant l'absence de son mari.

Un joli rose pastel complétait la parfaite chambre d'enfants avec le berceau, la table à langer, les peluches sur la commode, les couches et le traditionnel mobile en bois musical. La lumière y était tamisée, les volets mi-clos. L'ensemble était parfait.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur, Rémus fut fin prêt à accueillir leurs amis. En effet, Sirius et lui avaient organisé une présentation officielle, une petite fête pour l'arrivée d'Angèle.

Y étaient invités Drago et Harry qui arrivèrent pile à l'heure (grâce à Drago, bien sûr), Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que Ron et sa femme, Hermione. Ils arrivèrent dès 14 heures, les uns après les autres, transplanant sur le perron.

Après deux heures et demie d'exaltation intensive et un bon goûter, Ron et Hermione prirent congé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Molly s'excusa et partit avec son mari, prétextant qu'elle devait ranger sa maison. Drago et Rémus étaient en train de parler de l'accouchement et du plaisir d'être enfin parent. Drago et Harry devaient encore leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle avant de partir. Ils attendaient eux aussi une fille.

Après que Sirius ait expliqué une bonne dizaine de fois à Harry comment nourrir et changer Angèle, il le prévint qu'ils viendraient eux-mêmes la rechercher. Et que s'ils avaient le moindre problème, il fallait qu'ils se rendent directement chez Molly, qu'avec le nombre de mômes qu'elle avait eu, elle saurait remédier à tout.

Après quelques embrassades, remerciements et même pleurs (de Rémus suivi de ceux de Drago, ah, les hormones), Drago et Harry partirent.

Sirius revoyait enfin son homme. Grand, svelte, élancé, comme au premier jour de leur amour, cet amour qui, tout au long de sa scolarité n'avait fait qu'enfler et prendre de l'ampleur. Ils s'aimaient et c'était le plus important. Il avait été aussi beau pendant sa grossesse, avec son joli ventre rond que maintenant dans ce boxer gris. S'il n'avait pas été une chose si précieuse à ses yeux, il l'aurait dévoré de baisers, de caresses, aurait ponctué ce corps tant convoité ces derniers mois de petits mordillements, de suçons, de petits coups de langue.

Mais il aimait trop ce corps pour lui infliger de si douces tortures d'entrée de jeu. Alors il commença par une chose basique, banale mais dont il avait tant envie et dont il raffolait. Il s'approcha de Rémus, le serra étroitement contre lui et déposa sur ses lèvres pâles un franc baiser, empli de douceur et d'amour. Baiser chaste qui se transforma très vite en affrontement pour la supériorité. Comme à son habitude, Rémus abandonna après quelques minutes. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à être le dominant. Et puis, être le dominé n'était pas si déplaisant que ça.

Certes, il ne décidait de rien mais c'était lui qui prenait tout, tout le plaisir, toutes les attentions, toutes les précautions. Il ne cessait de se faire embrasser, de se faire cajoler, de se voir demander si tout allait bien, s'il n'avait pas trop mal, s'il fallait aller plus vite, moins vite, honnêtement, le dominé était le dominant car tout pouvait s'arrêter à cause de lui et tout pouvait continuer grâce à lui. C'était pour cela que depuis trois mois, Sirius faisait ceinture à l'exception de quelques gâteries qu'il offrait à son amour chaque fois que celui-ci ne se sentait pas trop mal. En réalité, le dominé dominait, c'était pour ça que Rémus le laissait gagner, pour lui donner l'impression d'être le dominant parce qu'il aimait ça.

Sirius, après ce long et torride baiser, commença doucement, du bout des doigts, à effleurer le dos de son amant. Tout doucement, il le sentit commencer à frissonner, il avait la chair de poule. Exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il adorait rendre son petit loup fou et dépendant de lui. Et ces trois mois d'abstinence allaient jouer en sa faveur. Trois mois qu'il n'avait pu s'unir à lui, c'était long, très long, surtout lorsqu'on est du genre "chien fou" constamment en rut.

Il se faisait étrangement penser à Drago, il était lui aussi insatiable mais il faut bien reconnaître que la palme revenait à Rémus. Lui aussi avait eu affaire à ses hormones. C'était le petit imprévu de cette grossesse et le médecin s'était bien gardé d'en parler sans quoi il aurait demandé à se faire prescrire de la potion revigorante parce que, certes, il était un étalon mais de là à le faire plusieurs fois par jour avec si peu d'intervalles, merci bien.

Mais pour le moment, il avait retrouvé son Rémus, ni trop en rut, ni manquant de libido, d'ailleurs, il commençait à le sentir. Une érection commençait à pointer vers lui, quémandant son attention. Il s'écarta de son mari, voulant admirer son œuvre. Rémus, seulement vêtu de son boxer, avec cette érection naissante, était l'image parfaite de la perversion qui l'animait. Jamais, avec personne d'autre, il n'aurait été capable de trouver meilleur amant, conjugant si bien beauté, perversion et complicité.

- Serais-tu excité, mon cher mari ? dit taquinement Sirius.

- Toujours en ta présence, mon beau Sirius.

- J'espérai bien parce que trois mois sans te sentir te contracter autour de moi, je ne tiens plus.

- Alors viens, moi aussi, j'ai très envie de toi. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne sois pas venu en pleine nuit à l'hôpital pour te jeter sur moi.

- Je n'allais pas faire ça devant ma fille.

- Donc, dorénavant, à chaque fois que tu auras envie de moi, tu donneras notre fille à garder à Drago et Harry.

- Crois-moi, Harry me remercie de l'avoir soustrait aux envies de son cher et tendre pour une nuit.

- Et si nous en revenions à nous, oublions tout et occupe-toi de moi.

- Bien, mon petit mari.

Il fondit sur lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, tout en faisant glisser le boxer de son mari le long de ses fesses. Rémus s'aggripa à lui, plaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses mains autour de son cou. Sirius les emmena droit sur le lit, allongeant délicatement son homme. Il finit de retirer le boxer gris ainsi que le sien.

Ils étaient nus, s'observant l'un et l'autre, comme s'ils allaient faire l'amour pour la première fois. Rémus se redressa et fit basculer Sirius sous lui et se rua sur la virilité tendue. Il l'engloutit sans préliminaire, le retour se fit aussitôt entendre. Après un léger cri de stupeur, face à la voracité de Rémus, Sirius ne laissa plus échapper que des gémissements de contentement et d'extase.

Alternant les va-et-vient lents et rapides, les pimentant quelquefois de coups de langue sur le gland rougi, Rémus parvint au bout de moins d'une dizaine de minutes à faire venir son mari dans sa bouche. Il s'en délecta longuement, avalant petit à petit la semence chaude et légèrement amère de son compagnon, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois cette gourmandise finie qu'il concéda d'aller embrasser son mari.

Tout en savourant les lèvres et la langue de Rémus, le brun le fit basculer, reprenant sa position de dominant.

- Merci, mon amour. C'était très... réconfortant.

- C'était pour te remercier de toutes tes petites attentions que tu avais eu pour moi, ces trois derniers mois et aussi pour te prouver que je n'avais pas perdu la main.

- Oui, tu ne l'as pas perdu, mon loup. Mais en attendant que je revienne au top de ma forme pour te faire grimer aux rideaux, il va falloir que je m'occupe.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda lascivement Rémus.

- Voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main depuis une semaine.

Rémus adopta une position confortable avant que Sirius ne commence à laper la tête du sexe de Rémus, tel un chien assoiffé. Le loup se tendit et s'arqua, essayant de forcer Sirius à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt, il voulait faire comprendre à son mari, le manque qu'il venait d'éprouver pendant ces trois mois, qu'il ne devait plus le laisser si longtemps sans quoi il irait voir ailleurs, avec le premier qui passerait, fusse-t-il son filleul...

Dès qu'il fut sûr que Rémus avait enregistré le message, il engloutit la virilité à pleine bouche et commença ses mouvements frénétiques. Rémus, plus qu'excité, ne tarda pas à venir. Sirius se lécha les lèvres, légèrement souillé.

- Tu m'appartiens, tu le sais, ça ? dit, sensuellement, Sirius.

- J'ai cet anneau pour me le prouver.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Toujours pour toi.

Rémus se saisit d'un coussin qu'il plaça sous ses hanches pour offrir un meilleur angle de pénétration.

- Par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer comme pour nos premières fois ? Parce que, après trois mois...

- Aurais-tu peur que je te fasses mal ?

- J'ai surtout peur que tu t'enflammes.

- D'accord, je vais te préparer comme pour nos premières fois, on appellera ça notre moment nostalgie.

- Merci, mon amour.

- C'est normal, après tout, tu as porté notre enfant, je peux au moins faire ça pour toi.

Rémus se saisit des doigts de la main droite de Sirius et les lécha frénétiquement, mimant l'acte de sa bouche. Une fois suffisamment humides, Sirius récupéra ses doigts et en approcha un de l'intimité de l'autre.

- Tu vas voir, c'est comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie jamais.

- Tu ne te vantes pas un peu beaucoup.

- Pervers.

- Oui mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

- Bien sûr que c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Aurai-je oublié de te le dire ?

- De me dire quoi ?

- Que je t'aimais comme un fou.

- Oui, tu as dû momentanément oublié de me le dire.

- Quel mauvais mari je fais.

- Rattrape-toi.

Et sur ces mots, Sirius introduisit un doigt en lui. Au bonheur de se retrouver, succéda l'excitation de l'union. Ce fut encore une fois Rémus qui choisit le rythme. Comme Sirius lui avait fait remarquer, il était vrai qu'il ne se trouva pas dépayser très longtemps. Presque aussitôt après le doigt, Rémus se mit à onduler du bassin, le poussant à plus. Un deuxième doigt vint se joindre à la chorégraphie et Rémus poussa ses premères plaintes de contentement. Un troisième doigt fut très vite inséré, plus pour le plaisir de jouer de Sirius que pour la préparation de Rémus.

Au bout de seulement quelques mouvements, la voix rauque du loup se fit entendre.

- Arrêtes, je te veux toi, plus que toi, finie la nostalgie, je veux de l'action, haleta-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sirius ressortit ses doigts et se plaça pour entrer entièrement et d'une seule poussée.

Un petit hurlement de plaisir soutenu par un jappement entamèrent le ballet de halètements, de murmures et de gémissements. En effet, Sirius répétait en litanie des " Je t'aime, mon loup ". Ce furent autant ces mots que les mouvements de Sirius que le menaient au septième ciel. Il emprisonna les mains du brun dans les siennes, le faisant s'allonger au plus près afin de maximiser le contact entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius voulut changer de position. Il se détacha de Rémus, le fit rouler sur le ventre et le força, sans aucune difficulté, à se soumettre en le plaçant à quatre pattes.

Sirius, en bon chien, préférait nettement cette position qui faisait appel à ses plus vils instincts. Ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus brutaux mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que voulait Rémus après les pleines lunes. Et puis, pour Sirius, la vue de son Rémus soumis, offert à tous ses caprices était réellement trop tentante. Il accéléra les coups de reins, touchant à coup sûr la prostate de son compagnon dont la respiration irrégulière indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à succomber à ses assauts.

Sirius se pencha tout contre Rémus et l'obligea à se redresser, collant de son corps celui tant aimé. Sirius passa ses bras autour de la taille de son loup qui, lui, posa ses mains sur les fesses du brun pour le forcer à adopter une vitesse optimale pour ses derniers mouvements. Le brun fit glisser sa main droite vers le bas du torse pour se saisir de la verge tendue à l'extrême. Il y asséna le même rythme que ses mouvements de hanches. Rémus ne tarda pas à venir dans la main de Sirius qui lui serrait fortement le gland. Sirius le suivit d'un puissant coup de reins, tout en lui mordant l'épaule.

Il retomba épuisé tout contre son loup qui amortit la chute en posant ses deux mains sur le matelas. Rémus fit délicatement rouler le brun sur le côté, prenant garde de ne pas se faire mal puisque son mari était toujours en lui, haletant. Sirius délivra de son étau la verge de son compagnon et se détacha de lui. Puis, amoureusement, il se lécha les doigts, couverts du précieux liquide. Il fit suivre cet exercice d'un tendre baiser sur la bouche encore en sueur de Rémus. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés mais épanouis de cette complicité retrouvée.

Plusieurs heures après, ils se levèrent pour aller se laver. La nuit avait passé très rapidement et ils avaient hâte de retrouver leur petite fille. Ils s'apprêtèrent donc pour transplaner chez Harry et Drago. La maison était calme, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il y avait un bébé dans la maison. Sirius et Rémus s'engagèrent dans l'escalier et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre des futurs parents. Ils frappèrent doucement, ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller leur enfant. Harry sortit doucement de la chambre, les yeux légèrement cernés.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur.

- On descend, on pourra parler plus librement.

Après s'être assis dans le salon, Rémus s'enquit du déroulement de leur nuit.

- Angèle a été adorable, elle a bien dormi cette nuit, elle ne s'est réveillé que pour manger. Et Drago l'a changée.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, pas beaucoup, Drago a passé la nuit à regarder Angèle et à me réveiller pour me la montrer. S'il s'extasie déjà devant Angèle, qu'est-ce que ce sera devant notre fille. Le pire, c'est que lui est rayonnant malgré cela. On dirait qu'il a dormi toute la nuit. Tiens d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup… Désolé, Rémus.

- Bonjour tout le monde, déclara, souriant, Drago. Elle vient de se réveiller.

- Bonjour ma belle, dit Rémus en se penchant vers sa fille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner copieux, Sirius, Rémus et Angèle partirent.

Sitôt disparus, Drago s'accrocha à son mari.

- Allez, viens, allons dormir.

- Dormir ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas...

Voilà, c'est fini mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a une ouverture à la fin donc si vous voulez que je continue la scène entre Drago et Harry, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review.


	2. Harry et Drago

Voilà, chose promise, chose due. Je vous offre cet os faisant suite à Une nuit très attendue.

Bonne lecture.

**Une nuit très attendue (suite et fin)**

Drago avait passé la nuit à s'extasier devant la bouille d'Angèle. Harry espérait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il regrettait presque de ne pas devoir aller au travail, certes, il aurait eu du mal à tenir sa journée mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendait. Il voyait dans les yeux de son chéri une nouvelle lueur qui l'effraya. C'était un mélange de désir, de soif inaltérable et d'impatience. L'impatience de devenir père côtoyait l'impatience de profiter de ces derniers moments à deux.

Cela lui faisait peur à lui aussi, la perspective d'être père, de ne plus pouvoir trouver de temps pour satisfaire les envies de Drago et les siennes. Il ne fallait pas oublier avec qui il partageait son lit, le Prince des Serpentards, le plus beau gosse de Poudlard, la seule personne capable d'être belle en toute circonstance. Il était beau au réveil quand ses petits yeux gris s'entrouvraient pour vérifier si Harry était toujours à ses côtés, très beau quand il sortait de la douche, des gouttes d'eau jouant sur son torse, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, les voilant légèrement. Et ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il était quand il faisait l'amour. Harry le trouvait juste somptueux, sans nom. Il n'aurait pu le décrire.

D'ici quelques minutes, dès que Sirius et Rémus seraient repartis avec leur fille, Drago l'entraînerait jusqu'à leur chambre et lui ferait connaître l'extase.

Enfin, ils étaient repartis. Drago lui avait proposé d'aller dormir, comme si le blond allait pouvoir s'endormir alors que ça faisait plus de quinze heures qu'il n'avait pas touché le corps du brun. Harry était excité depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, depuis que son parrain avait commencé à dire à Rémus qu'ils devraient prendre congé. Harry ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il touche son amoureux. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de le faire de la nuit, même les baisers avaient été interdits. Toute l'attention de Drago avait été porté sur la belle endormie.

Pas qu'il soit jaloux d'une petite fille mais il voulait profiter pleinement de son Drago avant que ce dernier n'accouche. Après, entre les couches, les biberons, le travail et le reste, leur vie sexuelle serait…transformée. Harry se jeta sur les lèvres du blond qui commençait à monter l'escalier. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

- Eh, fais attention quand même sinon je vais accoucher en avance.

- D'accord, chéri mais je te ferai dire que d'habitude, c'est toi qui me saute dessus.

- J'apprécie que tu me sautes dessus, mon cœur mais j'aimerai pouvoir prendre mon pied avant d'accoucher.

Harry déboutonna la chemise de Drago.

- Visiblement, tu es toujours aussi bête, souffla le Serpentard.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes parce que je ne t'obéis pas.

- Ah bon, tu ne m'obéis pas, tu ne me tailleras donc pas de pipe si je te le demande ?

- Si mais juste parce que j'en ai encore plus envie que toi.

- Tu crois que tu en as encore plus envie que moi ?

- Tu m'as snobé toute la nuit pour observer Angèle, tu m'as tout refusé même les bisous.

- Tu es frustré ?

- Moi jamais, sourit Harry en descendant ses mains vers le pantalon.

- Mais, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas me mentir, amour.

- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Parce que je t'appelle comment d'habitude ?

- J'en sais rien mais j'aime quand tu m'appelles "amour".

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autres chez moi, demanda Drago en levant les pieds, alternativement, pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Potter.

- Tu es nostalgique de Poudlard, réussit à murmurer le blond, le cœur affolé par les mouvements de mains saccadés du brun sur son sexe.

- Je suis nostalgique du temps où je n'étais pas avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, de l'époque où je devais te regarder en me cachant, ça avait un côté mystérieux, secret, magique.

- Et ce que tu me fais maintenant, c'est pas magique.

-Ça le sera quand j'aurai ma bouche à cet endroit.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attend alors ?

- Que t'arête de parler ?

- Ça fait plaisir.

- Je veux t'entendre crier, mon cœur, pas parler.

- Fallait le dire, Potter.

Harry le prit, enfin, en bouche et Drago échapper quelques gémissements suggestifs. Le brun accentua sa prise et il réussit à faire crier faiblement son blond.

Il passa aux va-et-vient profonds mais lents, accentuant au maximum le contact de sa langue sur sa hampe. Il lui infligea ce traitement pendant quelques longues secondes avant de se retirer.

- Eh mais qu'est-ce que… ? Hum, oui, continue.

Harry venait de se relever et l'avait placé sur sa taille. Son corps l'acculait contre le mur. Ses mains pétrissaient ses fesses, le collant encore plus à lui. La verge tendue de Drago frottait contre le torse de son amant. Celle du brun faisait sa place entre les fesses pâles du serpentard, juste en y étant présente, sans le pénétrer. Pourtant, les sensations étaient tout aussi fortes pour le blond, il aimait être proche de son sauveur, son merveilleux sauveur qu'il aimait tant et dont il portait l'enfant.

- Et si on finissait de monter, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de vous porter toi et le bébé pendant que je te…

- … prendrai avec fougue et passion ?

- Ben oui, vu que ça risque d'être très long, je préférerai être bien installé. Sans quoi, je serai HS pendant quelques temps et… qui dit HS, dit plus de câlins.

- Non, cria-t-il. On monte. Tout de suite.

Harry fit descendre Drago de sa taille et ce dernier se mit à courir, cul nu, chemise ouverte. Harry le coursa, rapidement et, quand il atteignit la chambre, il vit son amant, à quatre pattes, remuant les fesses sensuellement.

- Oh Merlin, Drago, arrête ça, tout de suite, par pitié, c'est tellement… excitant, je vais devoir te prendre là, maintenant.

- Et qui te dit que je n'attends pas que cela ?

- En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Tu veux que je m'empale moi-même, peut-être ? Le seul problème, c'est que, dans cette position, je pourrais te rater.

- Il faudrait donc que je place mes mains sur tes hanches pour te guider.

- Oui, ça pourrait être plus pratique. Plus à gauche, ta main, oui, là. L'autre, plus basse, oui, juste là. J'arrive, j'espère que tu bandes bien parce que sinon, tu risques d'avoir mal.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ange, je pourrais pas bander plus même mort..

- Eh, je veux pas baiser un macabé. Je veux un mec plein de vie pour me faire prendre un méga pied.

- Comme si je ne te comblais pas d'habitude.

- Hum, j'ai connu mieux.

- Quoi ?

Harry retira ses mains du corps de son petit-ami.

- Je m'en vais, salaud, tu n'es qu'un salaud, qu'un sale enfoiré. Dis-moi qui, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'armoire pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je vais tuer le mec qui t'a mieux baisé que moi.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je plaisante pas, Drago, je vais le tuer.

- Tu pourras pas si je te dis pas qui c'est.

- Eh bien, je vais appeler Sévérus pour qu'il me donne du véritasérum.

- Arrête la parano, mon gars, putain, tu ne vas tuer personne et tu ne vas pas déranger mon parrain.

- Alors dis-moi qui c'est, s'énerva-t-il.

- Putain mais c'est personne. Tu es mon meilleur coup.

- Je savais bien qu'il aurait fallu que je tue tous tes ex.

- Mais t'es malade, Harry.

-Non, je cherche à te protéger, c'est tout et je souhaite que tu restes avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes un jour d'être resté avec moi et que tu t'en ailles avec le bébé.

- Alors c'est de ça dont tu as peur ? demanda Drago, en forçant Harry à s'asseoir auprès de lui.

Il saisit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Mon amour, je n'aime que toi. Je ne veux coucher qu'avec toi, toi et toi seul. Je n'ai jamais rêvé que de coucher avec toi et si j'ai couché avec d'autres, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à toi.

- Je suis désolé, mon ange, je… je ne voulais pas t'affoler. Excuse-moi, c'est le manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Je… je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Je veux juste être en toi.

- Alors viens par là.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et attira le brun sur lui. Il se mit à lui caresser le visage, les cheveux, la nuque.

Et il l'embrassa, tout doucement au début, en effleurant légèrement ses lèvres. Harry soupira. Oui, il ne devait pas s'en faire, Dray serait toujours là, avec lui et leur bébé en était la preuve. Il prit possession de ses lèvres avec fougue. Il était à lui, à lui et à lui seul.

Il posa la main entre ses cuisses pour les écarter. Il prit place entre les jambes douces du blond, y passant avec délice les mains. Il s'insinua lentement en lui, sans préparation. Il embrassait toujours les lèvres fines et il lui répondait avec délice. Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient en s'unsissant encore une fois. Harry le besogna puissamment, voulant lui démontrer tout son amour. Le blond poussait de petits cris aigus à chaque poussée. A chaque fois que le brun touchait avec vigueur sa prostate, des grognements sortaient de sa gorge. Le gryffondor, quant à lui, laissait s'échapper des râles rauques entrecoupés de halètements tout aussi excitants. Harry s'écarta légèrement et se saisit des chevilles de son bien-aimé pour les déposer tout en douceur sur ses épaules. Il pilonna, avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse, l'antre chaude, contemplant les yeux de son amant avec un sourire conquis.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ! murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que je le sens.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

- Je sens ta queue aller et venir en moi à un rythme qui me rend fou.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Je sens aussi ta bouche me couvrir de baisers.

- Est-ce que tu sens le septième ciel s'approcher ?

- J'y suis déjà.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Encore un coup ou deux et tu me sentiras.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Alors il s'exécuta. Il ralentit, s'arrêtant presque.

- Attention, j'y vais.

Et il commença à le pénétrer très lentement, cherchant à atteindre le point névralgique. Drago se cambra et Harry en profita pour passer ses mains sous son dos, maximisant le contact de leur peau.

Le blond ne tarda pas à venir, tant la torture était exquise. Et, en sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui, Harry vint à son tour, échappant un cri de jouissance pur.

- Alors, je suis toujours pas ton meilleur coup

- Mouais, si, j'en sais rien. Et si tu recommençais ?

- Tu veux ma mort ?

- Euh, non, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. J'attends le bébé et après tu as le droit.

- Dis, tu crois pas que le bébé changera quelque chose entre nous ? Tu crois que notre vie sexuelle en sera affectée ?

- Oui, bien sûr, j'aurai encore plus envie de te sauter dessus dès qu'on se verra que tous les deux.

- On en attend qu'un seul pour l'instant, on devrait encore trouver du temps et Sirius sera content de prendre la petite pour nous soulager tant qu'on fait de même pour lui.

- Va falloir qu'on instaure un roulement.

- Oui mais avant il va falloir qu'on trouve un prénom à notre enfant, dit-il en caressant tendrement le ventre de Drago.

La journée ne faisait que commencer après tout.

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et que vous penserez à me laisser votre avis.

A bientôt.


End file.
